It's Gonna Rain
by MibuWolf
Summary: The pairings of Rurouni Kenshin get stuck in different parts of Tokyo during a heavy storm. Each take the time to reflect on their perspective of the other. Songfic based on the


Disclaimer: Oh for god's sake, if there wasn't such a thing called piracy I wouldn't have to waste my precious 10 seconds writing this: I have no links whatsoever to stealing anything of Rurouni Kenshin or Bonnie Pink. I just think they are both terrific and this is my way of dedicating my fanaticism to them.

Author's note: Just kidding on the precious 10 seconds part. This is a songfic based on the 5th ending theme performed by Bonnie Pink. I just love her voice.

It's Gonna Rain

"Whoa, Jou-chan, you sure you wanna return Tae's kimono today?" Sanosuke asked as he stared up at the dark clouds which threatened to spill at any moment.

Kaoru stepped out with a neatly folded kimono in her hands and took a look at the sky which looked totally different from the light turquoise fabric. "You're right," she admitted. The prospect of having to brave torrential rain and howling wind did not seem exactly appealing to her.

Sanosuke nodded and was about to leave when Kaoru said, "I know! Could you take it to Tae for me on your way back?"

Ergh! No way!" Snosuke protested. "Go get Yahiko to do your dirty work for you!"

_Besides, what's everyone gonna think of me when they see me sashaying about Tokyo with a girl's dress? _The very thought itself caused the self-declared "macho" Zanza get goosebumps all over.

"I would but then I gave Yahiko a day off so he's probably at the Akabeko…hey! Where did he go to?"

Kaoru realize that Sanosuke had ditched her and took off. "That lazy, idle oaf," she muttered.

_Footsteps are lightly taken, chao chao_

_But hurrying anyway, chao chao_

_The thunder like a lion's roar_

_Prompts a dispersion._

_What's going on?_

_That's right...the rain's coming._

_Whew, thank goodness she didn't follow me, _Sanosuke thought as he made his way home. Just then, large, fat droplets of rain splashed onto the ground. The former Zanza groaned. "Aww jeez, do you have to now?"

As if to answer his question, there was a roll of thunder before the rain started pouring in sheets. He cursed and ran into the nearest shelter…

"Oof!" Megumi said as the tall man bumped into her. "Sanosuke! What are you doing here, soaking wet?"

"Isn't that –achoo!- obvious?" I got –achoo!- caught in the rain!"

"Sanosuke I won't have you sneezing all over my patients and spreading your germs to them, "said the lady doctor firmly, giving Sanosuke a push. "I think you better go and take a hot bath before you come down with a cold."

"Gee thanks, I sure could use that," The former Zanza replied gratefully.

_I really hate the rain, chao chao_

_I wanted to stay here a little longer, chao chao_

_In the instant when the pleasant sensation was changed,_

_When the lion made me hurry_

_It was obvious, No! Annoying._

_It's gonna rain!_

Yahiko groaned inwardly as he watched the heavy rain outside the Akabeko. _Now I'm really gonna be late and Ugly's gonna kill me for breaking my curfew. _

Well, it wasn't as if he could do anything to stop the rain from pouring down. Sighing, he turned away from the window and walked back into the restaurant.

"I'm sure Kaoru-san would understand Yahiko," said Tae, the owner of the Akabeko and Kaoru's childhood friend. "Besides, it's not very advisable for a child like you to go running about and catching a cold."

_Argh! How many times do I have to tell these grown-ups that I'm not a kid anymore! _ Holding his temper, Yahiko asked, "Is there anything I can do to help?" If he was going to wait out the rain here, he might as well make himself useful.

"Arigato Yahiko but, there's really nothing much to do right now; there're no customers and I can manage most of the cleaning on my own anyway. Why don't you and Tsubame go upstairs and take a break?"

_Oh yeah! I get to hang out with Tsubame!_ Yahiko cheered inwardly. He followed his long-time crush upstairs.

Tsubame opened the door and stood aside to let Yahiko enter first. They sat there together in silence for a few moments.

_I wonder what she's thinking of now, _Yahiko thought, studying her face. Her short black hair surrounded delicate facial features as the girl knelt on the floor, her tiny slender fingers fiddling with her apron.

"Tsubame-chan!" he could not resist it anymore. "What would you say if a boy told you that he likes you?"

"Huh?" Tsubame looked a little confused. _Why is he asking such strange questions? _She thought.

"Um, never mind," Yahiko mumbled. _You baka! Why do you have to go scare her like that? _He reprimanded himself silently.

Suddenly, a flash of lightning lit up the room, and thunder crashed in their ears. "Yahiko-kun!" cried Tsubame suddenly, clinging to his sleeve. "I'm scared."

"Don't worry it's only thunder," Yahiko reassured her. "I've seen worse, you know."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and they're ten times worse than this and I'm still here talking to you right? Now, don't be so scared. Just don't think about it and it'll be all right."

Tsubame smiled for the first time. "Argiato, Yahiko-kun," she said. "You're the first one who said that to me. Everyone else laughed at me whenever I got frightened."

"Well, there's no need to be frightened," said Yahiko, who was blushing very furiously by now and decided to change the subject. "You know-"

_Has the rain erased his alibi?_

_Did he already forget?_

_Is this all the two of us will become?_

_Let's make all of this the rain's fault._

"Kenshin, where are you?" Kaoru called as she searched for the red-haired rurouni.

"Kaoru-dono, I'm here." came his reply.

Kaoru followed the voice until she found him bringing in the laundry. "Kenshin! Never mind the laundry! You're going to get a cold!" she said, worried about his health.

"I'm fine, Kaoru-dono, that I am," said Kenshin, smiling cheerfully at her. "Don't worry-Oro?" He tripped over the steps and landed on the floor.

"Kenshin are you all right?" asked Kaoru, concerned. "You really should be careful." She helped him to pick up the slightly damp laundry.

"I'm fine Kaoru-dono, that I am." Kenshin assured her.

"You really should be careful, you know. Megumi says that you still haven't fully recovered from your fight with Shishi-o…" she paused, noticing then that Kenshin looked kind of cute in a way, his fiery red hair wet and dripping with the rain.

"Oro?"

"Oh, nothing! Why do you keep saying Oro all the time don't you know what else to say?" Kaoru yelled, dumping the laundry all over the small-sized man so he could not see her furious blush.

"Oro?"

_As for calls from him, Nothing Nothing_

_And lessons from the rain too, Nothing Nothing_

_If my mind would change_

_Like the weather in England_

_That would be a relief...but it's the opposite._

_It's gonna rain!_

Half an hour later, Sanosuke stepped out clad in a blue yukata Megumi had taken from Dr Gensai for him.

"Geez, this thing's way too short," he grumbled as he looked at the outfit which stopped at his knees. "I didn't know that Gensai was this short…"

Ayame and Suzume giggled as they saw the tall man enter the room they were playing in.

"Look, it's big brother Sanosuke!" Ayame pointed.

"Big brother Sanosuke!" Suzume imitated her sister in her high pitched voice.

"Oei, kitsune where are you?" Sanosuke called out.

Megumi came in and glanced at Sanosuke, trying not to laugh at him. _He looks so cute in that yukata. Maybe I should make him wear it more often. _She thought, grinning.

"Where's my signature outfit?" he asked her as he tried to distnalge his legs from the Gensai twins who had just invented a new game of trying to cling onto his leg for the longest time.

The lady doctor didn't say anything. Instead, two fox ears popped out of her head as she laughed at him.

_The rain has made my fever return._

_But he also suddenly remembered me._

_The two of us were guided to here now._

_It's all the rain's fault, no, thanks to it._

Half an hour later, Sanosuke stepped out clad in a blue yukata Megumi had taken from Dr Gensai for him.

"Geez, this thing's way too short," he grumbled as he looked at the outfit which stopped at his knees. "I didn't know that Gensai was this short…"

Ayame and Suzume giggled as they saw the tall man enter the room they were playing in.

"Look, it's big brother Sanosuke!" Ayame pointed.

"Big brother Sanosuke!" Suzume imitated her sister in her high pitched voice.

A tall police officer dressed in a dark navy uniform stared out the window as he smoked a cigarette.

Saitou Hajime, former third captain of the Shinsengumi, absolutely loathed the rain. If there was one thing he could erase from the face of Japan, it would be heavy rainstorms.

After he got rid of the despicable, corrupt government officials in the Meiji government equivalent to parasitic leeches. And not to mention his nemesis, Battousai.

There were several reasons to justify his opinion. Firstly, the rain kept him indoors, which he didn't like. Secondly, the rain would only get in the way of his work. And thirdly, being indoors meant that he stuck with his annoying subordinate, Cho.

"Gee Saitou, ya don't suppose ya got a spare cig in that drawer of yours?" Cho asked him for the umpteenth time.

Saitou drew his katana in a split second and had it pointed a few inches from Cho's face.

"If you touch anything in this room, I will make sure that you get a taste of the Gatotsu I so generously let Usui have." He threatened. _God, I feel like I'm teaching math to a child, _he thought to himself.

Cho scowled and withdrew his hand from the drawer. _Jeez, can't he just loosen up a bit?_

"Well, I was thinkin' after this ol' storm let's up a wee bit, we could go check out the site of the –ya know…?" he asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

Saitou ignored Cho and turned his gaze back to the window, wondering silently what his wife Tokio was doing back in their residence. He would rather be stuck alone with her than with Cho. Cho was so…

So…

BOOM! Thunder crashed as lightning lit up the entire room. Saitou only raised his eyebrows slightly; that was by far the only –interesting- thing that had taken place.

Besides…

Cho yelped and leapt from his seat.

"Ahou, what's the problem with you." Muttered Saitou annoyed.

"Saitou- I know this ain;t an appropriate time to talk about stuff like this but, if I don't get his thing off ma chest I-"

Saitou cocked an eyebrow. "Spit it out."

"Well, one of the thin's I'm deathly scared of is big thunderstorms like this, you know what I mean? And… and when I was little my mom used to lock me in a dark cellar when I wasn't behavin', and it was always durin' those big ol' storms when I got locked up."

_Too bad she didn't choose to dump you into an old well and leave you there, _Saitou thought inwardly. Out loud he said, "And you're telling me this because-?"

"Well, seein' as we're partners, I thought it best you know somethin' about me, 'cus since we're workin' together, you know?"

"Well we all have our own fears after all we're only human you understand?" Cho nodded.

"And, Cho?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you please take your hands off me?"

"Oh, right," Cho obliged and untangled himself from Saitou whom he had grabbed in his fright.

"Ahou," Saitou muttered and turned back to the window.

_The rain calls people and makes them disappear--_

_A magician stronger than anyone._

_The two of us had merely been fooling each other;_

_And didn't everything start in the rain._

Megumi took Sanosuke's outfit which she had washed out and dried and walked toward the room where he was "baby-sitting" the Gensai twins. _There, now it's all cleaned… for the first two days at least. After that it's going to get dirty all over again for the next two months. _

"Sanosuke-" she started but stopped, seeing the former Zanza fast asleep in a corner with Ayame and Suzume heaped on top of him like a litter of puppies. The lady doctor smiled when she saw his sleeping face. Gently she set his outfit on the floor before exiting the room quietly so as not to wake them up.

_It's gonna rain!_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author's Note: Hoho, there's my very first songfic. I'm so proud of myself for finally getting my lazy self to work and writing out this part, mostly on the computer. I think I might even try one-shot fics…

This fic is kinda messy, so please forgive me until my sloppiness goes away and I find time to re-do the entire thing. I originally wanted to include Aoshi and Misao in it and turn the location into Kyoto, right after the Kyoto Arc, but in the end it just became too complicated so…

On the SaitouxCho section… finefine, that was just me, getting all carried away. By the way, by untangling himself from Saitou, I mean that Cho had jumped out from his set and onto Saitou… hoho…

The next part of Timless Love, Kitsune'a Confession and Mona Bella are on the way and will be posted VERY SOON, so keep a look out!

Did I mention that this is kind of a one-shot?

mC


End file.
